Alienation of Affection
by Jadeblueafterglow17
Summary: Beverly Crusher returns from Volarus IV with more than just good research. Can Wesley and Data solve the mystery of what's happened to Dr. Crusher before it's too late? Please Review! Part II Is in the Works...
1. Chapter 1: In the Water

Author: Jadeblueafterglow17

Summary: I'd actually just fallen asleep watching an episode of ST TNG and it ended with the Crushers hugging each other and I guess they were on my mind. This story came to me in a dream, so if it makes no sense at all it's because it isn't a story...it s just a dream that I am putting on paper!

Note: Dear Fluffy the Fluff Bally of Doom, Jala, Tnglover, Sadie, Lochinblu, Mollybrr, & Bobshabadoo: Some of you picked "Duty to Defend"...some... "The Traitor"...both of these are arcs...This one won by default via private email. Don't let the title fool you...it's not lovey dovey!

Title: Alienation of Affection

Disclaimers: I love them, don't own them. I'm writing stories this year to celebrate the 25th anniversary of ST:TNG. If you have not seen the 2012 Calgary ST: TNG reunion show on You Tube...you must watch it...Wil Wheaton is so sweet, hysterical and endearing you will fall in love with Wesley Crusher all over again...or if you hated him...you will NO LONGER!

Timeline: Takes place before my story Final Mission...Wesley is 16. Beginning of season 3.  
*****************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 1 - In the Water

(August 6, 2365)

Captain's Log Stardate 43248.72 The Enterprise is en route to Betazed to retrieve Commander Riker and Counselor Troi. We have a brief stop to pick up our CMO, Dr. Beverly Crusher before our arrival at starbase 221 for a well deserved break for our crew. Dr. Crusher has been on the planet Volarus 4 with a science team studying the flora and fauna for a new colony to be set up for future federation settlers. *****************************************************************************************************************  
Dr. Beverly Crusher returned from Volarus 4 seemingly years younger than when she left. As she materialized on the transporter pad, Chief O'Brien had remarked about a glow she'd had attained on her five day adventure at the planet's science station and thought maybe it should be a vista that the entire Enterprise crew should enjoy. Her face had a warm rose blush and her hair had mixed streaks of gold with her signature red as the sun had obviously touched every fiber of her being.

When she stepped down from the transporter she was pleasantly surprised to see Captain Picard standing in wait.

"Captain...surely you're not here to see me?"

"Hello Doctor. Consider me your personal welcoming committee. Welcome Back! " Dr. Crusher gave him a gentle hug as he took her bag.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that, I know you're busy."

"Never too busy for a break."  
"I was however expecting to see my son."

"He is a little tied up in Engineering at the moment, he made the suggestion that I take his place."

"Oh he did? I'll have to thank him for that." she smiled pulling a strand or red hair behind her ear, as Picard stared at her. Suddenly Beverly felt like a school girl staring at the captain of the football team. There seemed to be some nervous sexual tension between them as he reached out to stroke her arm gently; a sliver of a smile forming on his face.

"Beverly, you look absolutely sun-kissed."

"You don't realize how much you have missed the sun until you spend immeasurable time without it." She smiled warmly and as they departed the transporter room.

"A day is a lost treasure among the stars... "How was the planet?"

"It was beautiful...we'll have to talk about my discoveries very soon. The springs, the islands...it was amazing."

"Over dinner?" he asked stopping at her door." Beverly smiled coyly.

"I think that could be arranged." the door swooshed closed between them.

Picard walked away with a grin on his face as he headed back to the bridge.

She sighed entering the empty cabin. Beverly thought about going to find Wesley. It would be so nice to see his face after almost a week away, but she decided that a shower and change of clothes were a more urgent need at the moment. Entering her room she emptied the contents of her bag, placed the framed picture of her and Wesley back by her bedside table and unwrapped her new prized possession. It was a plastic container of sparkling water from Denuvian springs.

The people of the planet use the springs as their main source of life. Water came from underground artesian springs fed by a substantially large geothermal heat source. Some of the springs were used for bathing and relaxation, others for cooking with but it seemed to have rejuvenating properties she wanted to continue to study. She took a sip from the delicious water, sighed and placed the bottle in the chiller. Beverly Crusher then headed off to the sonic shower. **********************************************************************************************************  
Main Engineering

From his vantage point the Enterprise was about the size of a cubicle. Of course he was currently crammed inside the warp engine room checking all of the isolinear chips trying desperately to find the faulty chip that was causing the short circuit Geordi spoke of. They had been at it for more than three hours. Between the two of them they'd checked more than 400 chips and Wesley was beginning to see them even with his eyes closed. He'd burned his fingers twice replacing faulty chips that were overheating.

He enjoyed helping Geordi. Next to Data, he was his best friend and favorite teacher. Learning about every aspect of Engineering was amazing and Geordi was a kind and patient teacher who always allowed Wesley to conduct tests and experiments on his own so that he could learn by doing. Even when he made mistakes, including the small electrical fire a few weeks ago, Geordi chalked it up to new experiences and kept praising Wes for each of his successes.

"This is the last one sir."

"Good Wes. Maybe you should take a break."

"Nah...I'm okay. My bridge shift isn't for another hour. "

"Hey, isn't your mother coming back today?" Three crewmen looked up and giggled as Wesley turned three different shades of red.

"Yes..." Wesley said through gritted teeth. "Dr. Crusher is due back today."

"Sorry, Wes."

"Don't you think you should go meet her?"

"I have duty until 2300, so I will have to see her at home."

"I think the Captain would cut you some slack. She's going to be ticked at you."

"What?" he peeked his head out from behind the counter. "Why?"

"I know if it was my mother and I haven't seen her ..."

"I talked to her last night...Ok?...she knows...she'll come and find me if she needs to."

"Good man." Geordi said patting his knee as Wesley rolled his eyes and gave him a lopsided grin.

***********************************************************************************************************  
2345hours

After his shift in engineering and on the bridge, Wesley headed by ten forward for a bite to eat before returning to his quarters. As he reached the door he placed his fingers over the keypad but the door did not automatically open. He was surprised to find the door locked. He entered in his keycode and the door automatically.

The room was extremely warm as he ordered the computer to drop the temperature to a more comfortable 21 degrees Celsius. Wesley walked into his room and peeled off each article of clothing until he was down to his grey snug fitting boxer briefs and placed his uniform in the repli-cleaner. He walked into the bathroom, and washed his face and brushed his teeth, before dragging his exhausted body back into his bedroom.

He set the time on his chronometer for 0800 hrs and laid slightly muscular shoulders back on his pillow. Wesley lay in the bed waiting for the room to cool before covering himself with the sheet. He placed his civvies on the floor by the bed so he could put them on quickly if he needed to. After several minutes he felt the pull of sleep tug at him as he pulled the cool sheets over long lanky legs quickly giving in to exhaustion.

One hour later:

The change in temperature awoke her. She drank from her bottle of water as she sensed that she was no longer alone in her quarters. Again she adjusted the temperature upwards and went in search of the disturbance.

Dressed in a soft, baby doll, pink nightgown that barely reached her knees, Beverly slid into Wesley's room and pulled the covers down off of his shoulders. He was turned on his side facing away from her. She rubbed her hands across his back in circles and then up to the trapezius muscle near his shoulders. His skin was firm with developing muscles, he was finally beginning to fill out becoming less gaunt.

Her fingers ran up to intertwine in his chocolate brown tresses as she leaned in to kiss his sleeping cheek and then his neck. Sensing the nuisance Wesley rolled over onto his back swatting the offending hand away as he took a deep breath and continued to sleep. Beverly stared at his face and squeezed his cheeks. She grabbed his face angrily.  
"A child..." she sneered. She walked to her room, gathered her robe and pulled it tight around her.

As she did she noticed again the picture by her bedside table of "her" and the child. He would ask too many questions and would be in the way of her plans. He had to go. She went back into his room and pinched Wesley's ear until he groaned and started to stir.

"Ouch...what the..." He rubbed at his eyes and weary face. "Oh hi Mom."

"What are you doing here?" she asked as the bright lights assaulted his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, my shift just ended...how was your..." Wesley began sitting up in his bed yawning.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I was trying to sleep..." he said smiling playfully. Her face did not reflect the slighest bit of humor. She looked angry, and Wesley swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked into her steel greenish gray eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"These are my quarters..." Now Wesley was completely confused. He got out of bed and put on his shirt and pants, suddenly feeling very naked under her scrutiny.

"Did I do something wrong? I'm really tired. Can we talk about this in the morning."

"I want you out of here. Get out now."

"Mom? What's wrong? What did I do?" Sitting down beside her, he reached for her hand, but she snatched it away from him.

"You don't belong here." Wesley leapt to his feet angry at the idiocy of his mother's statement. He physically pinched himself to make sure he was awake.

"This is my home, the only place I've ever lived on this ship...longer than you have actually."

Beverly Crusher raised her hand and struck Wesley across the face as hard as she could. He was so unprepared for the strike that he nearly fell into the bedroom wall.

Wesley held his face. The sting from being slapped with such ferocity ached more than he ever expected. "Beverly" stood in stunned silence as she realized what she had done. Wesley's was more than a little shocked and hurt, but he was equally surprised to see the shock and remorse on her face.

"Wesley! Oh my God...wait...I didn't mean it." she stammered reaching for his hand. Wesley pulled away, turned and grabbed his shoes and headed out the door.

"I'll leave." he spat angrily.

Beverly slid down the closed door shaking as her head fell to her lap..."Oh God...what's wrong with me...Why did I do that...?"

*****************************************************************************************************************  
What's gotten into Beverly? Is Wesley just finally getting the smackdown he deserves?  
Please review! The quicker you review the quicker I update...its ready. =) 


	2. Chapter 2: Regrets

**Title: Alienation of Affection**

**Disclaimers: Not Mine...No I haven't gone off the deep end. I told you this story was a dream.**

Just watched "_**Stand By Me**_..." gosh Wil Wheaton was the cutest thing at 14! now...on to the story...

**Chapter 2 - Regrets** *********************************************************************************************************************  
0115 hrs

Beverly Crusher found herself in ten forward staring at a glass of synthehol. She swirled the straw back and forth as she stared at the ice melting in the reddish pink liquid. She'd searched for her son in all of his usual hiding spaces, but without his communicator it was nearly impossible to find him. She hoped that he found a comfortable place to bed down for the night.

"It's way past your bedtime doctor..." A shadow looming over her remarked.

She dabbed at her eyes as she turned her head to stare out at the stars.

"Can't sleep...I have a lot on my mind."

"Wesley." Guinan asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Wesley."

"What about him?"

"Its written all over your face, you're disheartened, you feel angry."

"Guinan..." she began trying to dismiss the meddling woman, but Guinan was always right.

"Anger, that's unusual coming from you..."

"I hit my son Guinan...I slapped Wesley."

"Well, I'm sure he must have said or done something to set you off... although I didn't think he would ever rebel in any way." Guinan attempted to play devil's advocate.

"No, he didn't rebel, I just slapped him...I mean really hard Guinan, I really tried to hurt him..." she sighed massaging her palm. "my hand still stings..." she added in a whisper.

"Why would you try to hurt him?"

"I wouldn't! I mean I didn't...I didn't mean to...I have no idea why I did it."

"Have you done it before?"

"No. she said as tears filled her lids but did not fall. I've never hit Wesley...not in his life. I've never had a need, I would never...I thought I would never..."

"What were you talking about when you hit him?"

"I...I don't remember."

"And he didn't provoke you in any way?"

"No, he didn't...he wouldn't...we were talking...God Guinan...I don't know. I struck my son...and without reason...how can I ever expect him to forgive me? she said covering her face with her hands. Guinan patted her shoulders as she stood behind her.

"Well, you two have a lot of traits in common...stubborn, overly protective...brilliant and very forgiving."

Guinan offered leaving her to sit quietly.

**********************************************************************************************************  
Time Unknown

Senior Officer Suite

Wesley walked up to his mother s quarters to offer an apology. He wasn't sure what he'd done wrong but he was sure he'd somehow been at fault if she had been made angry enough to hit him. He rang the door chime. There was no answer, he rang it again, and when there was no answer he entered his code and entered the cabin.

"Mom?" he shouted looking into his room first and then heading towards her room.

"Mom are you in here?" he asked again as he peered into her empty bedroom. He shrugged his shoulders and headed towards his darkened quarters. As he was about to call for the lights the breath was stolen from his lungs. He felt something sharp jab through his back and penetrate through the front of his stomach. As he looked down the glint of a serrated blade sticking out of his body horrified him as he shook from fear and pain. He felt blood welling up in his throat and he gagged as he struggled to catch his breath and could not. Wesley touched his stomach and his hands came away soaked with blood. As he turned to look at the person standing behind him, the person jabbed the blade in further and he sank to his knees with a pained groan. He fell completely to the floor as a face swam into view in front of his eyes...blue green eyes and red hair...and a smile of pure contempt.

"Mom!" he screamed.

Wesley awoke with a jolt covered with sweat. He had to blink several times to clear the images of the nightmare from his mind as he looked down at his stomach to make sure there were in fact no giant knife wounds there. Once he'd calmed himself he realized he wasn't in his quarters.

The usual smells and sounds of morning did not greet him this morning. He awoke in Holodeck 4, in Program W. Crusher 21, a model of his old room on planet Earth. Fortunately it had a bed and offered him the comfort he needed to escape the insanity of the previous night.

He was almost certain that his mother had lost her mind. His face still stung from the slap that felt more like an open handed punch and he was sure his mother's red hand print was permanently etched on the side of his face. Hopefully it would be gone before he had duty this evening. He thought about ditching school this morning but there was no telling what his mother would do to him if he didn't go to class.

First he would have to find a place to shower, and then he would try to convince Captain Picard that he needed a place to live which ought to be the sell of the century. A sixteen year old kid living alone on the Enterprise because his own mother suddenly realized she needs her privacy.

"Ha!" He laughed out loud as he walked down a corridor. A passing crewmember looked at him strangely but continued on. Everyone already thought he was more than a little strange, why deviate from the norm now?

Wesley reached a set of panels and got the time. He had an hour and 15 minutes before his classes started. He headed to his quarters to get a shower and get changed. He prayed his mother was already on duty.

0841 hrs

"Computer what is the location of Captain Picard?" Wesley announced exiting his quarters quickly barely finished drying his hair.

"Captain Picard is in his quarters." Wesley headed in that direction.

His quickened pace and unusual appearance startled passing personnel but Wesley continued on his way. only pausing briefly outside the captain door to smooth his hands through his hair and take a firm grip on his PADD before ringing the door chime.

"Come."

"Mr. Crusher, what can I do for you this morning, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yes, sir. I am on my way there now."

Is there a problem?"

"Sir, I know this is an odd question to ask , and I have to tell you I've given this a lot of thought, "

"Ensign..."

"But... I think that would be the best option for both of us. I know this involvea a lot of responsib..."

"Ensign Crusher!"

"...ility...Yes sir?" he snapped to attention.

"You want to know if you could have your own quarters."

"Sir? Yes sir...how did you know?" He wiped the sweat from his temple with a quick swipe.

"I received the same communiqu from Dr. Crusher this morning."

"Oh. Yes sir." he said as his shoulders sank. A part of him had actually hoped his mother had changed her mind.

"Ensign Crusher is there something going on I should know about?"

"No sir, what did m-, I mean...Dr. Crusher say?"

"I'm more interested in your version. Do you feel its in your best interest to have your own quarters? Do you feel you are ready for that level of independence and responsibility?"

"Yes sir. I believe it will prepare me for the academy sir. It's about time I carve my own path anyway sir. My mother needs her privacy, and so do I sir." It wasn't a lie, Wesley thought.

He did think he could use the experience of being on his own, but he never expected his mother to kick him out of the only home he's known for three years. Picard noticed the changes in expression on Wesley's face each time he answered his questions. He knew Wesley would not intentionally lie to him, but he also knew there was more to the story than what Wes was telling him.

Beverly was usually overprotective of Wes to the point of hysteria, and suddenly here she was ready to push him from the nest without so much as a parachute. Wesley was an acting Ensign, an officer, but the timing of this request just seemed so unusual. He would have to get to the bottom of this.

As Picard pondered his decision he looked up at Wesley and noticed a vibrant bruise on the left side of his face. He stood and walked toward the young man who seemed to be more interested in the floor at the moment.

"Wesley?" he snapped out of his daze confused by the use of his first name.

"Yes, sir?" Picard reached towards Wesley's face but he put his hand up to cover and turned away from him.

"What happened to your face?"

"My face? Um, it's a long story sir..." he responded shuffling from one foot to the other.

"Mr. Crusher, I assure you I have the time to..."

"Riker to Captain Picard." Wesley exhaled incredibly grateful for the intrusion.

"Picard here..." he said still eyeing Wesley strangely.

"Sir we have received a urgent transmission from Admiral Knight should I transfer the message to your quarters?"

"Yes Number one...thank you. Picard out"

"Mr. Crusher, I don't know what is going on between the two of you but for the sake of family harmony I will temporarily grant that request."

"Thank you sir." Wesley said quietly as he nearly ran out of the room. He stood outside of the quarters and breathed deeply trying to calm himself, and then straightened his clothing before heading off to class.

Beverly Crusher sat in her office orally dictating her notes. She pulled her blue lab jacket snugly around her, rubbing her hands together desperately trying to warm herself. The exterior area of sickbay was entirely too cold. She had no idea when she'd become so sensitive to the temperature of the ship but lately it had been almost impossible to stay warm. She Had risen the temperature of her office to be significantly warmer (81 degrees Fahrenheit). As she finished her dictation she was startled by Nurse Ogawa behind her.

"Dr. Crusher, Lt. Commander LaForge is here for his weekly adjustment would you like me to get Dr. Selar to handle it?" Beverly took a sip of her bottled water from Denuvian springs, and smiled.

"No, of course not, I'll be right there." she gathered up her supplies and headed out into the main area.

Geordi looked up in time to see Dr. Crusher saunter towards him; he stared at her and noticed something about her was different.

"Hi Geordi...that time again eh?" she smiled broadly patting the bed encouraging him to sit. He continued to stare at her a smile plastered across her face, her biorhythms were different than usual. She was filled with warm reds and oranges; it was almost like she was a different person.

"Yeah, this visors' giving me fits. I've got a bad headache." he rubbed at the back of his head. Dr. Crusher removed the visor and gently massaged both of his temples.

Geordi closed his eyes and sighed and let out a satisfied moan.

"Ohhhh Doc...don't you at least want to buy me dinner first?" She moved her massage down his neck and worked the knots out of his shoulder.

Beverly smiled as she whispered in his ear. "Have to keep my favorite patients happy." Geordi shivered involuntarily at her words. The sultry sound to her voice was unmistakable. She made a minor adjustment to his visor with a computerized device and handed it back to him as he placed it back over his eyes.  
Dr. Selar stood at the next bed with a female ensign watching the exchange between Dr. Crusher and LaForge and was amazed at her overly relaxed demeanor. She was usually very no-nonsense, it was interesting to see another side of her.

"How's that? Lieutenant?" Geordi smiled warmly and hopped down from the bed.

"Perfect Doc. Thank you. I owe you."

"Oh I intend to collect." she said smiling as he walked away.

"You're in a good mood..." Selar announced startling Crusher.

"I'm always in a good mood. Get back to work." she demanded as Dr. Crusher walked back into her office clutching her jacket tighter. ********************************************************************************************************************  
**White Stag Knight** : OMG thank you for the stunning concise review...you made my year. You're the reason for the quick update.

**Fluffy:** I wouldn't say abandoned...she's going to give him a **LOT** of attention.  
**TNGlover** - yeah I think Bev is a little bit off her rocker but I like it.  
**Jala**: Your reviews of Final Mission were awesome...Thank you! You make me want to write all day! : ) P.S. You are sick and a little twisted. I like it! I like it a lot! =)  
**Jcat**...curiosity killed the cat.  
**Mollybrr** - No mystery just unabashed psychological/physical torture heh, heh, heh = )

**Review + Review + Recommendations = Updates =)**


	3. Chapter 3: Mrs Hyde

**Title: Alienation of Affection**

Disclaimers: Not Mine.

It's short...I know, I'm sorry, but your reviews fuel that publish story button...

*****************************************************************************************************************  
Chapter 3 - Mrs. Hyde

Wesley stood staring at the doors to his former quarters, but thought twice before he entered. He did not want to get into an argument with his mother, and he certainly didn't want to give her another chance to smack him. Even though she was able to hit him, he would never in his life raise a hand to hurt her. His mother was his entire world, and it killed him that she would treat him this way.

He pressed the door chime and waited for a response. After a few moments when there was no response. He pressed the chime again. He waited for another thirty seconds, and when there was no answer he entered his code and the door slid open. Wesley's breath caught in his throat as his mother stood in the doorway staring at him.

"Hello Wesley." she said calmly.

"Hi Mom. I'm just here to get my things." he said softly as she moved to the side and let him pass. He paused in his door for a moment before pulling out a bag to put to put his personal effects in.

She stood in the middle of the living area as she stared at him cooly. He did a full body shiver as her stare had him completely unnerved.

"It's warm in here, is the condenser malfunctioning?" he asked but she did not answer.

"Mom?"

"I'm quite comfortable. It must just be you."

He saw her drink from the odd liquid again. He'd never seen the bottle before but he knew he had to get a sample of it if he was ever going to get an idea of what might be wrong with his mother. He began to wonder if she was being drugged. His mother had not been the same since she'd been back. He needed to get to sick bay to see if anyone else had noticed the drastic change in her as he had, if he had any chance in getting her back to normal before she started to act so odd that people would start to ask questions. For now he had to protect his mother the best he could and figure this out on his own.

"Captain Picard told me you requested the separate quarters. Thank you for saving me the trouble.I thought he would have said no to a 16 year old having his own quarters. Glad you got to him first." Wesley said.

His mother sneered at him as she looked over her PADD at him and sauntered towards him staring curiously at his face.

"You should have been at Starfleet Academy by now."

"Yes, you're right." he answered, somewhat hurt that his mother was taking digs at him, but even more certain that this was not his mother. "You didn't use to be in such a hurry for me to go."

Wesley spoke as he took some pictures off the counter and turned around in time to see she had closed the distance between them.

"But I'll be out of your way as soon as I can..."

She slapped him hard again and he stumbled backwards hitting his head on the edge of the counter. He was momentarily stunned. Again his face hurt and stung but it was nothing compared to instant throbbing from the back of his head. He shook his head to clear his dizziness as she stood over him with her fist balled up.

"You will not talk back to me that way." Wesley drew his legs in and pulled away from her putting his hands up to protect his face; afraid she may strike him again.

She grabbed him by his hair and forced his eyes to look up at her. Wesley stared into her glare of hate fueled rage and felt sad; and for the first time in his life, frightened of his mother.

"Yes mother." he whispered staring down at the floor. He had no idea what he'd said again to set her off, but there was no mistaking; this time she intended to injure him. He would have to be careful with his interactions with her in the future.

"When I come back, you had better be gone." She said through her teeth as she walked through the door.

Wesley moved to his knees and then tried to get up. He was lightheaded but managed to make it to his feet. He hurriedly went into his room and began packing his clothing and uniforms. He stuck his pillow and blanket in his bag. He then replicated a small vial and took a sample of the strange blue water he'd seen her drinking and placed the vial in his bag.

As he went into the bathroom to retrieve his toothbrush and paste, he noticed blood running down his neck. The blow to the back of his head must have broken the skin, he thought to himself as he grabbed some tissues, wet them and wiped away the blood. His head was already throbbing relentlessly.

Touching the spot was extremely painful, but there was no time for that. He had to get out of the quarters before she returned. He had to tell someone what was going on with his mother. Who could he trust? Who would believe him? He gathered his bag, and took one last longing look back and exited the room.

**Data's Quarters**

"Commander Data, I need you help."

"How can I assist you Wesley?"

"I need to analyze something that doesn't seem to register on the computer but I believe it may have some biogenetic or biologic properties that may have escaped our transporter's biofilters."

"Where did you get this Wes?"

"My mother brought this back on board from Volarus 4."

"Oh so this is research for her...I will contact her..."

"NO! Data...only me...just let me know what you find, please don't share any information with anyone but me. please."

"You do not seem yourself. Is there something amiss?"

"I can't get into right now Data, but can you please keep this between us for now?"

"Alright Wes. "

Wes sighed heavily and left Data's quarters. He was not looking forward to the emptiness of his own quarters.

As he walked down the long quarters, a twing from the raw spot on the back of his head was a painful reminder that this was probably for the best, atleast until he could find out why he was suddenly the subject of his mother's fury.  
*********************************************************************************************************

**Thanks for the wicked awesome reviews... Dolphingirl & White StagKnight thanks so much for the the story ideas. Chapter 4 is ready to go! Sorry for the delay...but I had a surprise trip to Disney World a few days ago!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Mother's Touch

**Chapter 4: A Mother's Touch**

The Next Day Stardate 43244.12  
****************************************************************************************

Geordi watched asActing Ensign Crusher sat at an engineering comm panel running a level three diagnostics test on the central core processors. He gave Wesley a mundane task to keep his mind occupied as they were spending several days traveling in space before they would rendezvous with another starship to retrieve Commander Riker and Counselor Troi. As Wesley continued to run through the sequence of tests he absently rubbed at his head and neck closing his eyes to block out the pain. Geordi stared at him warily.

"Wes?" He was trying desperately to concentrate on his task as his head pounded and a loud rushing noise was thundering through his head. He continued working, skimming through the computer results unaware of the scrutiny he was under. Everyone in the section had turned when the repeated calls of his name did not elicit a response from him.

"Wes?" Geordi shouted as he reached him and shook his shoulder.

"Yeah...? What? What's wrong?" He was surprised to see the entire complement of Engineering staring at him.

"You need to get your head checked out."

"I'm fine Geordi."

"You and fine are not even in the same dimension. That's the second time I've called you and you have spaced out on me."

"I have a lot on my mind."

"You always do. But Wes, I can tell you are in pain, and not just that, that cut behind your ear, looks like someone hit you in the head with a 4x4. I'm surprised your mother hasn't wrapped your head up like a mummy."

"What's a 4x4?"

"Nevermind that...stop trying to change the subject, let me have a look."

"Geordi you can't see! It isn't that bad...it'll heal on its own."

"Ok wise guy. Things like that stand out really well, especially when they emit the kind of heat that that is right now. Well at least go and get something for the pain."

"I'm okay." he smiled his characteristic Crusher smile and continued working.

Wesley lay on the floor and began replacing isolinear chips. Lines of pain were permanently etched into his temple. Geordi knelt down beside him on the floor.

"Wes, is there something I should know?"

"What? Other than you should let this go, you mean?"

"You have been acting very strangely the last few days. I've heard that you've moved out of your mother's quarters. Your conversation of late is choppy and involves yes/no answers and has none of the teenage drama I am accustomed to. You have this nasty cut on your head that looks painful and definitely looks like Dr. Crusher would not let you out of her sight unless it was sutured let alone at least bandaged, and you're telling me everything is fine."

"You're getting worked up over nothing."

"How'd you hurt your head?"

"I fell in my quarters."

"How?"

"Huh? I just fell. I'm a klutz. Happy?"

"You are no klutz. And no, not happy. Report to Sick Bay. That's an order Mr. Crusher."

*****************************************************************************************  
Wesley sighed angrily and slowly began heading down the corridor. He found a comm panel and activated it.

"Computer what is the location of Dr. Beverly Crusher?"

"Dr. Beverly Crusher is on the bridge." Wesley quickened his pace to sickbay. With any luck he could get in and out before his mother returned.

When he arrived Dr. Selar greeted him warmly and gave him a quick hug.

"Hi Wes, your mom's not here, but she should be back soon."

"I ummmm...have you noticed my mom has been acting differently lately."

"Different. Different how?" Dr. Selar questioned. Wesley was asking a loaded question and she was afraid to divulge too much information to the CMO's son.

"Just any changes to her behavior, does she seem a bit strange?"

"I'm not sure what you mean Wesley. She seems more tired than usual, but that's about all. Was there something that I could do for you?"

"Uh...yes. I hurt my head and Commander LaForge...said...well he made me come get it checked." Dr. Selar put on a pair of gloves and moved his hair and saw the long open wound behind his ear that disappeared into his hair. Wesley heard her sharp intake of breath and felt a chill go down his body as the throbbing intensified with her poking around the area.

"Holy ... Wes, when did this happen this is an open wound?"

"Yesterday..."

"And you're just coming in now...surely this is very painful, and it needs stitches too. If it gets infected you could get very sick." She prodded a little further as he winced in pain. "Oh my Gooodness. Has your mother seen this?"

"_Well she caused it."_ Wes thought to himself but answered "No...my mom..." he didn't get to finish that sentence.

The doors to sickbay swooshed open as the color drained from Wesley's face and he thought that his legs would buckle beneath him, as his mother's eyes suddenly locked with his. A look of initial concern in those eyes were quickly replaced with an almost snarl of contempt.

She quickly placed a smile on her face as she approached her son.

"Wesley, what are you doing here?"

"I'm glad you're back Dr. Crusher. He has an open head laceration that will need sutures...would you like to do it or shall I?"

"Poor thing...c'mon we'll get you all fixed up Ensign Crusher." Beverly Crusher put on a pair of gloves and looked at her son's head and led him away from Dr. Selar.

Wesley looked up into Dr. Selar's eyes as he was being led away into the private room. Dr. Selar did not miss the look of sheer terror in his eyes but was confused by it. She gave him a sympathetic smile and returned to her work.

Dr. Crusher motioned for Wesley to lie on the bed face down.

"You should be more careful, people are going to start asking questions if you don't stop being so clumsy."

Wesley did not reply he just stared straight ahead. She grabbed a hold of his face and squeezed tightly.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes mother, I'll be more careful."

He nervously climbed on the bed and started to put his head down. She pushed his head down onto the pillow. Beverly gathered her supplies and placed them on the table next to the bed. She poured alcohol over the wound which brought with it a searing pain. Wesley screamed into the pillow and panted trying desperately to gain control of his breathing. She gave him a hyper shot of succinycholine into his neck instantly paralyzing him and started sewing butterfly stitches without the use of any anesthetic. His facial muscles had been paralyzed and he was unable to close or open his mouth to scream any longer.

After the first few stitches he blessedly lost consciousness as his body shut down, unwilling to suffer through anymore pain. As she finished she applied a metorapan treatment and placed a dressing on the wound.

She left the room and returned to duty.  
****************************************************************************************

_Anybody remember "metorapan" from First Duty? = ) I am going to have to write a "First Duty" story, the untold crash version...what'd you think?_

**Sadie:** Bev has lost her mind a little...she's just gotta find it before she kills someone or is killed ...heh...heh...  
**Fluffmeister:** The drink...it's just water = )  
**TNGlover:** "Hey mom it's Data...I hear you know how to turn him on." - from Datalore

**Jala:** Yeah...just a head injury...and a broken heart...the only family he has is trying to hurt him. ; (  
**Mollybrr:** Why don't you guys just get a gmail account and sign up its free then you wouldn't have to use the guest logins. Google email

Dolphingirl: well here you go...great song by the way.

Thanks for the reviews. Chapters 5 & 6 are the climax of the story ...only 8 chapters **Enjoy**.


	5. Chapter 5: Death of Me

**Title: Alienation of Affection**

_**Author: Jadeblueafterglow17**_

**Note: This a meaty chapter...so get some potatoes and enjoy. Don't forget to review**!

*********************************Warning Character Death**********************************

Chapter 5: Death of Me *****************************************************************************************************************************

Wesley awoke from the bio bed. He rubbed at the back of his head at the tender spot there. As he turned over he was startled to find his mother standing in the corner staring at him as he gasped taking a few quick breaths to calm his racing heart. He still felt a bit woozy so he lay flat on the bed.

"You look a bit haggard son, I think you need some sleep." She said injecting some medication into a hypo injector. Wesley stared at her warily. He didn't move to say a word. He just watched her as she continued to approach him.

"How's your head?" she asked stroking his hair. He flinched at her touch but her hands were gentle and soothing as they fell across his face and landed at his cheek. He tugged at the sleeves of his grey Ensign's uniform.

"It's fine." he said quickly not meeting her eyes.

"Well this will take care of your head. No more worries sweetheart." She jabbed the injector into his neck with such force Wesley gasped with pain and grabbed her hand forcefully pulling it out of her hand. In one easy step she activated the stasis field and he found himself unable to move a muscle. He screamed and groaned loudly.

The injector clunked to the floor as Wesley's eyes widened. His flesh was suddenly on fire from the inside out as he closed his eyes and began a desperate fruitless struggle.

"Help!" he screamed..."Please somebody..."

"Oh poor Wesley, they can't hear you."

"What... did ...you... do?"he pleaded gasping for breath.

"Its 40 cc's polyadrenaline sweetheart...right to your veins...It's never meant to go there you know. First it burns like a hundred fires as it flows through your body." His nose began bleeding a steady stream as he began to gag.

"Then it goes to your heart and crushes it like a fist, its too much for it to handle. Right now your blood pressure is going through the roof, you'll have a stroke and then...you're going to die..."

Wesley could feel his heart pounding in his chest, a violent shaking overtaking his body.

"You caused me sixteen years of my life, and now I'm taking them back. Say Hi to Jack for me." she said walking away.

Wesley felt anger rush through him, and then fear as his eyes rolled back in his head and he began to shake violently. He took one last shuddering breath and the life was sucked out of him.  
*****************************************************************************************

**By request...I separated chapter 5 into two parts, **


	6. Chapter 6: Death of Me Part II

_**Title: Alienation of Affection**_

Author: Jadeblueafterglow17

**Chapter 6: Death of Me Part II**

*****************************************************************************************************************************  
Dr. Selar shook Wesley's shoulder. He was thrashing around on the bed and covered in a cold sweat.

"Wesley!" she screamed. Suddenly he sat bolt upright visibly shaken.

"Are you alright?" Wesley nodded. He couldn't remember what he had just dreamed but he never felt more terrified in his life.

"You should return to duty."

Commander Data arrived in sick bay after requesting Wesley's location from the computer. Dr. Selar pointed him in the direction of Wesley who was now sitting up on the side of a bio bed. Data approached him cautiously.

"Wesley, are you alright?" Wesley's tongue felt thick and obtrusive in his mouth and his skin felt itchy and tight.

"Yeah ...I'm okay." he climbed down from the table and left sickbay with Data.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes, and no."

"Well which is it?"

"Wesley, my answer indicates that I did and did not. I found a biological pathogen in the water similar to that of a parasite or contagion. However, I did not find anything that would have a rapid gestation period in the time you described."

"What if exposure was longer..." he slurred leaning against the wall.

"Are you sure you are well, Wesley? You do not look..."

"I'm fine..." he rubbed absently at his temples. "I think whatever this parasite is has decided to use my mother as a host."

"Host? Wesley, I have seen no evidence ..."

"Data, you're going to have to trust me."

"I do trust you, but you are asking me to go against our chief medical officer, based on a theory and no valid evidence of any dysfunction on her part..." Wesley took Data's hand and placed it at the back of his head.

"She did this to me, and that was after she struck me...twice, and threw me out of our quarters." Data saw a range of complicated emotions cross over the Ensign's face. He knew from experience, not feeling, that the boy was deeply troubled.

"My mother has never laid a hand on me in my whole life, whatever this is...whatever is controlling her, definitely is aggressive, and I think I know who its next target will be."

"A logical choice would be someone with a great deal of power." Wesley nodded.

"Captain Picard." they both echoed.

"Do you wish for me to present this to him?"

"No. Thank you Data, this is something I have to do myself. Keep this quiet for now. I will contact you again once I have spoken with the Captain. I haven't been completely honest with him of late, I want a chance to fix that. I have duty in about 2 hours, so I will talk to him later tonight. But if anything happens to me...at least you know who did it." he said smiling sadly.

He and Wesley arrived at Data's quarters and the android reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I do not like this. Be careful Wesley, if I do not hear from you soon I will be forced to inform the captain."

"I understand." he said as Data watched Wesley continue down the corridor towards the science lab to look at the water samples. He didn't notice his mother round the corner behind him as she stopped at Data's door.

**One hour later  
********************************************************************************

Wesley's Quarters

"Computer adjust temperature up to 28 degrees." _Beverly_ said as _she_ entered Wesley's two room quarters. His bedding was neatly made and his quarters were extremely tidy. _She_ looked through his clothes and saw that everything was put away neatly and not even a sock was out of place.

_She_ sat on his bed and picked up a picture frame. The image was one of a younger Beverly and a dark haired man who resembled a much older Wesley with a young child at their feet. _She_ traced a finger around the face of the man as she felt a pang of hurt and grief tear at her heart. Something deep inside her ached for this man. Suddenly _her_ hurt turned to anger and she threw the picture across the room shattering the holo image into hundreds of pieces.

_She_ heard Wesley enter the room. Slowly _she_ slithered from the bedroom and took _her_ place in the darkness.

Wesley felt the hair on the nape of his neck stand on end when he realized how warm his room was. He knew his mother had to be nearby. He heard the water running in his bathroom and walked in that direction.

As he leaned toward the open door a solid object connected with his skull dropping him to his knees.

"You've been a busy boy..."

_Dr. Crusher_ knocked him to the ground.

"Wow, that head of yours must be made of bricks son."

Dazed he turned over to find his mother straddling him,_ her_ arm at his throat. _She_ ripped off his communicator and tossed it across the room.

"Wesley you have to stop _her_." he heard her say but was so shocked he stared at her with a perplexed look on his face.

"Mom?" he whimpered desperately blinking to clear his vision.

"I'll put an end to your meddling once and for all you little brat."

A surge of adrenaline and fear propelled Wesley to launch his mother off of him as she landed with a thump beside him. He scurried drunkenly to his knees crawling towards the bathroom but before he could get away her full weight was on his back and he felt his head ram into the wall. _She_ grabbed him by his head and rammed him face first into the tiled floor. _She_ heard a crack and knew she'd struck pay dirt as his body went completely limp beneath her with a groan.

_Beverly_ began searching for a place to hide the boy. It wouldn't do well to kill him yet. His body ceasing to exist would set off an alarm in the computer that measured all critical life functions. _She_ had to have enough time to herself to convince Picard that she was not a threat and transfer the adult symbiot to him. _She_ heard him stir as she approached him again. He'd rolled over and he put both of his arms up in defense.

"Why?" he whispered sadly.

She took the arm that Wesley was using to keep her full weight off of him and snapped it mid tibia.

The scream that erupted from Wesley should have echoed throughout the entire regions of space but she choked him off quickly with her hands.

"Oh that was lovely. But we can't have you screaming like that." _She_ hurled herself at him and her elbow came down in the middle of his solar plexus as the breath was stolen from his body. He gasped for air as he rolled on his side trying to draw his knees in.

"I have had a propensity to heal all my life...but I've always wanted to know what it would sound like to break bones."

_She_ then wrenched his arm completely out and snapped his collar bone in two dislocating his shoulder in the process.

He was panting and tears were running uncontrolled down his cheeks. He stared up into his mother's green eyes and saw tears and anguish there.

Before Wesley lost consciousness from lack of oxygen and the pain, confusion flittered across his face as his eyes closed and his face went slack.

_She_ dragged her son into the closet by his broken arm and shoved his lanky legs in behind him. _She_ pushed the lock mechanism on the door. _She_ then went into the bathroom to rinse the blood from his head off of her hands and caught the reflection of Beverly in the mirror. Her tear streaked face stared back at _her_.

"Please stop hurting him...stop hurting my son...you're going to kill him."

An evil smile graced _her_ lips as _she_ licked his blood off _her_ hand. "You are so right, and it'll be my pleasure...for YOU to kill him and then _I_ will kill you."

_She_ walked out of the bathroom and locked his door behind _her_. ******************************************************************************************************************************  
**Reviews+Suggestions+Comments = Quick Updates : )**


	7. Chapter 7: Mating Season

**Title: Alienation of Affection**

Disclaimers: Don't sue me...I'm not creative enough to come up with such awesome characters on my own...

_Note: I've been in workshops all week, so sorry I haven't had a chance to edit and post. Working on the edit for chapter 8 now. Patience is a virtue! : ) Thank you...you rock!_

******************************************************************************************************************************  
**Chapter 7: Mating Season** ******************************************************************************************************************************  
_Senior Officer Quarters_

In the mirror _she_ starred at her glassy eyes, her cheeks were flushed, but the thrill of mating always made her excited. _She_ stared at her image in the mirror. There was a slight discoloration on the human's neck, a streak of red and brown. It will be time to find a new host soon, one that could reproduce much easier than the female. _She_ pulled _her_ hair down and swept it onto _her_ shoulders to cover the mark, and stared at _her_ face. It would be a shame to have to kill the female human.

"You will not get away with this..." the words escaped through Beverly's gritted teeth.

"I already have..."

"Stop hurting my son . . . please stop this." Beverly's voice begged.

"And who is going to stop me...? You? You're pathetic. You tortured your own kid. Didn't you enjoy the sound of his screams...the feel of his bones breaking." _she_ sneered.

Beverly stared at her reflection in the mirror. Without warning she rammed her face into the offending reflection. _She_ stammered backwards breathing heavily as _she_ noticed her blood dripping in thin droplets into the duranium steel sink.

"Aghhh...What the hell?..." _she_ screamed seeing her face in the mirror.

_She_ grabbed a towel and slowly blotted at the blood on her face. _She_ moved the towel to reveal a long gash on the side of her forehead. _She_ screamed as she ran from the bathroom. _She_ could hear Beverly laugh as she ran from the small room.

"Damn it!" _She_ ran out into the open living quarters and straight for the replicator. _She_ quickly replicated a suturing device.

In the bathroom she held it up to the cracked mirror with trembling hands as s_he_ repaired the damage to her face leaving only a tinge of pink where the hideous scar once was.

"You try that again and I'll make sure your son dies and agonizing death, painful and slow..." _she _nearly growled at the reflection in the mirror.

**Engineering**

Geordi stood over the central table in main Engineering as the dilithium crystals of the warp engines rose and fell behind him. He tapped his ensignia lightly as a look of controlled anger and confusion fell over his face.

"LaForge to Ensign Crusher." there was no response.

"Computer, locate Ensign Crusher."

"Ensign Crusher is in his quarters." Geordi sighed.

"So I guess you are still ticked at me...well ticked or not I'm still your commanding officer kid."

"Lt. Commander LaForge to the Bridge"

"Bridge here."

"Lt., I've almost completed the retrofit, and will be ready to re-engage warp engines within the hour. Please inform Commander Data."

"He has not arrived for duty but I will inform him."

"Data? Late for Duty?"

"He is...not yet late." Worf grumbled.

"Ahh...Ok...When Ensign Crusher makes it on duty please have him contact me."

"Aye Sir."

"LaForge out."

Senior Officer's Suite

The lights were dimmed as _she_ made her way put out into the living area. _She_ nibbled at a delicate piece of Andorian fruit as she asked the computer to adjust the temperature ever warmer. On the table two glasses stood shimmering with a sparkling liquid as _she_ waited patiently for her prey. _She_ sat down on the chair, the billowy flowing, nearly translucent dress flowing over her figure accentuated every curve.

The door chimed.

"Come in." her voice beckoned.

Captain Picard emerged dressed comfortably in a satin criss-cross shirt and loose fitting pants. It was an ensemble that always made Beverly think he was incredibly sexy. He was just enough a tease that she wanted to explore what lay just beneath those delicate layers of clothing.

As Picard entered the suite he was surprised by the rush of warmth that assailed him as the door opened, but was pleasantly distracted by the beautiful vision on the chair before him.

"Beverly, you look amazing." _She_ stood and began walking towards him.

"Thank you Jean-Luc...dinner will be ready soon, but we can enjoy some appetizers now." _She_ said seductively as she handed him a glass. Picard took a sip as _she_ led him to the seating area. He was completely mesmerized by her. Something about her was different. Her red hair with flakes of gold, framed around a honey face, recently tanned, was captivating. The nearly-not-there dress she was wearing made him a lot less likely to think with any parts of his anatomy contained in his brain at all this evening. He smiled at her as any thoughts or concerns about her and her son were pushed from his mind.  
*********************************************************************************************

**Time Unknown, Location Unknown**

Darkness.

A blinding darkness, swept with pain and a nausea so overwhelming he thought that he was truly spinning like a top. As he came back to awareness the pain was his most intense sensation as he screamed out loud, gasping unable to catch his breath.

He tried to calm himself but the panic of overwhelming pain and the absolute darkness brought about its own form of terror. The left side of his body throbbed relentlessly and he struggled to get off of that side so he could sit up and catch his breath. Attempting to give his eyes a chance to adjust to the darkness, he blinked quickly laying his head against the wall. The sting of hot liquid ran into his eyes as he blinked furiously trying to clear his vision. He realized the warm liquid had to be blood; his vision in left eye was obscured and he felt extremely dizzy.

His left arm would not move at all and the fire that spread into his chest as he tried to right himself was all consuming. Wesley closed his eyes willing the pain to fade away, but as he felt himself start to drift away he shuddered back to his darkened prison realizing he could not afford himself the luxury of escape. He used his fingers and felt beneath him and his fingers came across shoes as he soon realized he was stuffed in a closet, probably his own closet.

Wesley tried to slide open the closet door with his foot but it would not budge.

"Locked...damn it!"

He sat for a few minutes trying to figure out his next move. If he only had his comm badge he could signal for help. As it was, he was too far away from the comm panel in the quarters for the computer to recognize his voice for assistance. He could strangle his mother for remembering the one location that was truly secure in the quarters. He'd hidden there many times when he'd been in trouble years ago.

Wesley started to feel along the wall around him. The pain that lanced through his shoulder as he raised his arms nearly made him black out again. He fought the darkness as he pulled his legs in towards him. He wouldn't dare touch his shoulder but knew his collarbone must be broken in multiple places. The sickening grinding noise it made each time he moved made him nauseous.

As his hand grazed the wall again he felt a gap and sighed with relief. He slid trembling fingers between the crack, and with a low groan he pried the panel open with his hand. He was greeted with flickering lights and a series of lighted chips. He wiped the sweat and blood from his brow as he disabled the switch. A brief second later he heard the locking mechanism disengage as the lights suddenly came on. He'd restored the closet lock operation to its default.

Wesley closed his eyes and took a few deep controlled breaths. He would have to climb out of the closet now. Sitting sideways with his injured side facing out, there was only one way to move. He was going to have to roll out. As the door slid into its frame, he took one last breath and launched himself out of the closet with a howl.

"Nnnnngghhhhh God!" he lay trembling on the floor. White and green spots danced before his eyes. His bloodied hair stuck to his sweat soaked forehead. Red blotches covered his face and neck. Wesley slithered out an obtrusive tongue to sooth his parched lips as he bit them trying desperately to stay conscious.

Wesley gathered the remains of his strength and managed to get to his knees. He gave himself a chance for the pain to subside before he attempted to move again. Pressing a bloodied hand on the wall he reached up and painstakingly pulled his body up, his collar protesting this movement.

He needed to go to sickbay to get himself checked out, but that would have to wait. He knew his mother would be with the captain tonight. He had to stop her before she was able to infect him.

"Computer...where...is...Dr. Crus...her?"

"Dr. Crusher is in her quarters?"

"Locate ...Captain ...Picard" he was breathing with more difficulty now, it was getting harder to swallow.

"Captain Picard is in Dr. Crusher's quarters..."

"Son of a...!"

"Ensign Crusher to Commander Data?" There was no response.

"Computer where is DATA?"

"Commander Data is not on the Enterprise..." Wesley's eyes widened in horror.

He stumbled towards his bedroom clutching his injured limb to his body. Opening his desk drawer, he removed a taped panel and pulled out a device. He'd made it in the science lab from junk parts. Of course his mother didn't approve of its existence but once he became an officer she saw no real harm in it as long as it could do no bodily harm to anyone. Wesley pulled the device out and stared at it. He never thought he would have to use it, certainly not on his mother.

******************************************************************************************************************************  
**Reviews...Like Water for Chocolate. Gimme! Gimme Two Chapters Left. The Denoument coming next!**


	8. Chapter 8: Coitus Interruptus

**Alienation of Affection**

Disclaimer: Not mine...never was, never will be! Blu Ray Season 1 came out Today! Thanks Paramount!

_Chapter 8 : Coitus Interruptus_ ******************************************************************************************************************************  
Main Bridge  
Tactical Station

Lt. Commander Worf was more than a little perterbed. He was used to Ensign Crusher being caught up in an experiment or something and being late for his duty as Ensign Gates waited patiently at the Conn to be relieved of duty, but for Commander Data to not be punctual was just un heard of.

"Lt. Worf to Ensign Crusher." he demanded but received no response. He repeated his page angrily, but again received nothing more than silence.

"Computer what is the location of Wesley Crusher."

"Wesley Crusher is in his quarters."

Worf growled..."He must be asleep." Computer scan Ensign Crusher's brain and life wave functions through his comm badge."

"There are no life signs present from Ensign Crusher." Worf looked at the Comm panel as if it were growing horns as a few of the staff members turned around when they heard the computers reply.

He secured a private channel and called for Data.

"Lt. Worf to Commander Data." he was greeted with empty silence.

"Commander Data come in..." he growled again.

"Computer, locate Commander Data."

"Commander Data is not on the Enterprise." Worf eyes narrowed as he touched his comm panel again. He didn't want to disturb the Captain yet, but if two officers were late for duty, missing with no forthcoming information he would have to be alerted soon.

Worf had no choice. He contacted Commander LaForge and asked him to check the quarters of Commander Data and Ensign Crusher. He would not be able to leave the bridge himself until another officer came to relieve him. Worf walked to the front of the bridge and sat down in the captain's chair. It felt right to sit in the seat of authority once again.

Deck 8

Geordi arrived at Commander Data's quarters. As the door slid open he looked around to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. He picked up Data's paint brushes and looked around Data's science station. He didn't see anything unusual or out of place.

He was startled by the purr of Data's cat Spot as he nearly tripped on the furry beast sitting in front of Data's closet. Staring at the door, Geordi's sensor picked up a strange signature. As he pressed the door to open, Data's stiff form fell into his arms.

"Whoa ...what the hell?" he caught the android as his heavy dead weight made them both fall to the floor. Data was completely non responsive. He'd been deactivated. Geordi reached down and pulled the latch on the android's left side and reactivated him. Data immediately sat up and began looking around at his surroundings.

"Data are you ok?"

"I am functioning within...normal parameters."

"What happened? How did you get deactivated?"

He nearly leapt from his seated position in one step as he stood up.

"I do not know."

"You were in the closet, any idea how you got in there?"

Data searched his memory banks.

"The last thing my records indicate is speaking with Wesley Crusher in the corridor before entering my quarters."

"Wesley did this to you?"

"I do not believe so. At last I spoke with him, I was about to report concern for his safety to the captain."

"I didn't think...Wait...why? Did something happen? Wes didn't show up for duty...and the computer says he's in his quarters...I was headed there next." Data left his quarters as Geordi, with a puzzled expression, quickly fell into place behind him.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
2025 hrs

With the beta shift in shift change the corridors were mercifully clear. Wesley used every ounce of his remaining energy to enter the quarters after once again putting in the override code. As the door quietly swooshed open in front of him, he was greeted with the sounds of moans and giggles at the sight in front of his eyes. He almost wished his mother would leap up and hit him in the head to knock the images from his eidetic brain.

He was a little more than shocked to find his half naked mother straddling a rather subdued equally undressed Captain Picard but stood unwavered in his attempts. He was shaking from head to toe from the sheer shock of his injuries but managed to raise his device and aim it towards his mother.

Sensing his presence she turned around pulling her bra strap back in place and leapt to her feet startling Wesley as Captain Picard who seemed to be dazed stared at him.

"Mr. Crusher...what the hell are you doing here? Why are you not on duty?"

"Captain..." he stammered.

"What the...Put that down!" Picard screamed.

"Sir... you should back away... from her, ...she...my... mother is not herself." his timbre vibrated, his stance wavering.

"What the devil are you talking about? I gave you an order Mr. Crusher." Captain Picard sat up and tried to rise to his feet, but woozily slumped back to the seat. He stared back up at Beverly as he watched her pull something from behind the sofa.

"Commander Data and I believe she is under the influence of some type of parasite...a symbiot of some kind that has been affecting her since she returned from Volarus 4."

He looked at Wesley and noticed that the boy really did not look well at all. His left arm was hanging swollen to twice its normal size down beside his body. His pale face had a streak of dried blood coming from his hair as he stood leaning towards the wall his right arm raised at attention.

"He's really losing it Jean Luc. I've had nothing but trouble with him since I've returned."

When he turned to face Beverly again he saw that she had a phaser in her hand as she moved away from him and began to step towards Wesley to get a clear shot.

"Dr. Crusher, lower your weapon, your son seems to be ill. I will call security. "

"No...Don't." she said aiming the weapon at Wesley's chest. "You call and he'll be screaming before you finish the communique." Picard heard these words and slowly began moving towards her.

"Stop or I'll kill him, then I'll kill her too."

"Wesley, just leave. I'll call security."

"No way! He goes nowhere." She fired a single blast. Wesley managed to move at the last moment but not fast enough to avoid a phaser blast to his hip as screamed with pain and fell to his knees, panting, still holding fast to his device.

"Wesley, you're going to have to fire." Captain Picard said. Wesley closed his eyes as a single tear escaped his lid.

He put his finger on the fire button, but he couldn't push. He couldn't bring himself to injure his own mother, he knew it would cause her great pain and could not bear to be the cause of it. But if he didn't, this creature that had taken over his mother's body would kill him, and the Captain and possibly take over the ship. He shakily placed his hand on the button again when he was stopped by a blood curdling scream.

"**Nooo**! the voice screamed. "**You will not kill my son**." she said as the phaser shook in her hand. Wesley opened his eyes as he watched his mothers face change. Tears were pouring down her face as the phaser was now turned and aimed towards her chest.

"I won't let you hurt him anymore." The being continued to fight to pull the weapon away from her chest but Beverly held fast, her love for her son giving her more than enough strength to fight.

"Beverly, drop the weapon..." Picard begged.

"I have to kill it. Look at what its done to my son."

Beverly took a deep shuddering breath, "Please forgive me Wesley."

**"Beverly no!"  
************************************************************************************

Don't you hate cliffhangers? = ) Please Review...the last chapter is coming up next. Join my forum The Crusher Holodeck Chronicles!


	9. Chapter 9:Life Goes On

**Title: Alienation of Affection**

**Disclaimer:** They're not mine...not even Wesley Crusher...but Lordy Lordy! Wil Wheaton Just turned 40!

_Note: I appreciate you reading and thank you to those of you that take the time to scroll down and review with your thoughts. I write for the reaction...so please review..even if you hate it...I want to know so I can write a better story! Thanks._

******************************************************************************************************************************  
_Chapter 9: Life Goes On_

Geordi and Data found it exteremely unorthodox that Wesley's quarters had a level three security clearance lock on it. This was highly unusual considering Ensign Crusher was neither a danger to himself or others nor was he a commanding officer with that level of clearance. Data easily overided the code.

"Computer unlock Ensign Crushers Quarters *_Code Alpha Tango Bravo, One Five One Alpha Three One*_."

The door swooshed open as they entered Wesley's darkened quarters astounded by the heat. They immediately called for the default environmental controls for temperature and illumination and were startled to find his quarters had nothing out of place. There was no sign of Wesley anywhere. No evidence he'd been there was found as they checked the bathroom, living and dining area. Data came across his comm badge as it glimmered in the light.

"He's not here." Geordi announced walking towards the door when something unusual caught his eye. There was a stain on the wall which looked like a handprint.

"Data, look at this...my sensors indicate that this substance on the wall is human DNA..."

Data touched the wall and scanned it through his finger tips.

"It is human blood, recently stained." He found more droplets on the floor and followed the trail back to the closet where he found more blood in larger droplets on the floor and even more on the closet walls. Geordi and Data stared at each other.

"Humans should not bleed this much."

"Humans should not bleed at all if they can help it. Looks like Wes' adventure in the closet didn't end as easily as yours did." Geordi remarked.

"We must contact the captain, Wesley may be in serious danger."

"I think that ship sailed days ago Data." he remarked as they exited his quarters. Data stopped and stared at him.

"Was Ensign Crusher to be on that ship?"

"What?"

"The ship that sailed."

"Nevermind Data...come on."  
********************************************************************************************

Crusher Quarters

Beverly took a deep shuddering breath, "Please forgive me Wesley."

**"Beverly No!"**

Picard was about to launch himself at Beverly but was stopped by the sound of phaser fire.

Wesley opened fire as he heard his mother scream in agony and fall to the floor in a heap completely motionless. The phaser in his hand clunked to the floor as he dropped down to his knees covered in a cold sweat.

Picard immediately ran to her side and checked her over. He took the phaser from her hand and was astonished to find the phaser set to the maximum setting. She definetly intended to kill Wesley and herself. Putting two fingers to her neck he was relieved to find a strong pulse beneath his touch.

The captain walked back over to the chairs and put on his clothes and then covered Beverly Crusher with a blanket, wrapping it completely around her body. If they were able to separate Beverly from whatever creature had taken over her body, Picard knew she would never forgive herself for what her alter ego had done to her own son. He grabbed a towel from the kitchen and headed towards Wesley.

He kneeled next to Wesley who was not sitting on the floor slumping forward. He was barely conscious and Picard had to put a hand to his face and shake him to rouse him enough to question him. He had a fine sheen of cold sweat on him, his breath was coming in quick pants and red blotches covered his neck. Picard looked at the angry gaping wound at his hip and saw that he was losing blood quickly.

"Ensign Crusher, this parasite you described earlier, you think its somehow has taken over Beverly. Any idea how we separate the two?"

"Rooms ...hot...likes the heat...no cold. My room too cold." he stammered.

"The creature did this to you?" Wesley bit his lip but did not respond as he stared at the floor.

"You didn't fight back...because it was your mother...but Ensign you did the right thing, if you hadn't stunned that creature it was going to kill you and her."

"Can't... watch her die."

"It would be nice if you had such high regard for your own life Wesley." Picard continued to press on the gaping wound as Wes arched his back hissing through his teeth.

"Why didn't you tell someone what was going on?"

"... Data..." was his one word reply as a barrage of coughs attacked him.

Picard stood to search for his comm badge. He was unable to locate it and instead headed towards a panel.

As he turned back to Wesley he noticed he'd slumped to the floor and was gasping desperately for air as he grabbed at his chest.

"Wesley...what's wrong?" Wesley continued to stare at him. His eyes were wild and confused as he struggled to pull in air and just as suddenly as his struggle began he stopped and fell silent. His face was a dusty gray color that made him look not quite alive.

"Picard to sick bay. Medical emergency. Report to Dr. Crusher's quarters at once. Two unconscious."

"Aye sir."

****************************************************************************************************************************** **30 minutes later  
Picard's Ready Room**

"Come."

"Captain, we have some rather disturbing news to report."

"Does it have to with our rendezvous with Commander Riker & Counselor Troi?"

"No sir. It's regarding Ensign Crusher."

"Sir, Data has been working with him regarding a rather delicate matter."

"I don't have time for guessing games Liutenant."

"It's regarding Dr. Crusher's behavior, we believe she may have injured her son, intentionally."

"Why wasn't this immediately brought to my attention?"

"Sir. There was at first no evidence to suggest anything out of the ordinary until Wesley's ...injuries were brought to my attention."

"Wesley came to me, he asked that I keep his confidence due to your intimate relationship with Dr. Crusher he did not feel you would be in the right frame of mind to support such conclusions." Data continued.

Picard stared up at Data wondering when his android had become so perceptive about human relationships as Geordi studied a particulary fascinating mole on his hand during the uncomfortable silence. Picard stood and cleared his throat.

"Eh, thank you Mr. Data. Mr. LaForge."

"Well, I wasn't sure that there was anything going on, but then when I found Data deactivated in his quarters after he didn't show for duty I knew something was amiss."

"There was a significant amount of blood in his quarters and evidence of a struggle. We have not yet been able to locate him or his mother."

Picard shook his head, still sickened by the vision of the two lifeless bodies in his head.

"They are both isolated in Sick Bay." he interjected as Geordi and Data exchanged glances.

"Yes gentlemen, I was there when Dr. Crusher's alter ego was revealed. This creature threatened to kill Dr. Crusher and nearly killed Ensign Crusher as well. I need to send a message to Admiral Knight informing him of the situation. Please alert me immediately when Riker and Troi are back aboard as we will need to proceed to the nearest starbase immediately. Ensign Crusher's life is in jeopardy and Dr. Crusher's may be as well. "

"Yes. Sir."

"Mr. Data are you fit to return to duty?"

"Yes Sir."

"Then Mr. LaForge, Mr. Data, please do. Dismissed." Picard took a sip from his glass and continued his report.  
********************************************************************************************

**Hmmmmm...one more chapter remains. What will the crazy author do next? *Giggle* snort...oh you just wait. As always your reviews are welcomed like a chocolate wonderfall to Deanna Troi!**


	10. Chapter 10: Redemption

**Title: Alienation of Affection**

**Author: Jadeblueafterglow17**

_Note: My beautiful, funny, wonderful brother walked into the gates of heaven on August 21st at the age of 44. It's a perfect title for him because people he loved dearly turned their back on him when they needed him most. While my heart is breaking, I no longer have the interest to finish this story, but those of you that have followed it so long, I hate to make you wait. If I can come back to it later I will edit chapters 7 & 8 and maybe even continue it if people are interested in it. But for now its done._

**Disclaimer: Paramount owns it all.**

**_Chapter 10: Redemption_ ********************************************************************************************************************************  
36 hours later

0815 hrs Office of Dr. Hill

**Second Officer's Medical Log:**

_Ensign Crusher has been under my direct care for the last 36 hours. He sustained a direct hit from a maximum setting phaser to the hip and lower abdomen permanently damaging the connective tissue in that area. We have begun the regenerative process for the extensive damage. However, the most life threatening problem continues to be his *accidental* exposure to metorapan and subsequent injuries._

_While under the influence of a parasitic infection, Dr. Crusher assaulted the Ensign breaking the collar bone in two places, the clavicle, and three fractures in the forearm and multiple breaks in the tibia. After a head injury during another encounter, the symbiot forced Dr. Crusher to use her knowledge of her son to poison him with a near lethal dose of a metorapan treatment which he is highly allergic to. He has been given multiple polyadrenaline injections but the swelling around his face, throat, and the asphyxiation became a significant enough threat that an induced coma was needed to counteract the effect. Ensign Crusher will require multiple follow up treatments to be administered at my discretion or at the discretion of his primary physician Dr. Crusher_.

******************************************************************************************************************************  
Beverly Crusher sat in sickbay staring at her son's frame from across the room. The alien parasite that had taken over her body had been exterminated, killed by extreme cold in a nitrogen freeze induced environment and then removed through a small incision in the abdomen. She was undergoing her last round of broad spectrum antibiotics as she tried to shake the nausea that overwhelmed her. It wasn't her own body that was making her ill, but the thoughts and visions that continued to plague her were the horrible things she'd done to her son. She'd pondered over the last few days how close she'd come to not only losing her only son, but actually physically killing him with her own hands. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his blood on her hands, tasted his blood in her mouth, she wanted to scream with terror but knew they would think she was crazy.

He had fought for his life over the last 24 hours and it was all her fault. She buried her face in her hands.

"We've contacted Volarus 4 and advised against the use of the springs as a drinking water source." Counselor Troi walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. Her long dark curly hair falling on the shoukders of her blue jumpsuit.

Beverly nodded, looking up at Deanna, her pale face streaked with tears.

"Beverly, he will be okay. Dr. Hill gave him the polyadrenaline in time to reverse the effects of the metorapan "the creature" gave Wes. "

"She used everything I knew about my own son to make me hurt him...and I didn't stop her.  
It was as if my own consciousness was pushed aside. I was watching everything happen hearing my own voice I could feel everything going on but was not able to control any of it. I didn't stop her."

"Couldn't stop her. It was over a half a foot long and had attached itself to all of your nerves, Beverly, you have to forgive yourself because you are going to have to help your son through this."

"I can't...I..."

"He is regaining consciousness...I can sense that he is very confused and harbors a great deal of fear and hurt...you are the only one who can quell those feelings." Deanna said as she took Beverly's hand and lead her into the other room where her son was being worked on by Dr. Hill.  
*********************************************************************************************

Wesley fought his way back to the surface of consciousness. Counselor Troi & Nurse Ogawa stood by the bed next to his mother. His bed was propped up as they tried to clear all the fluid from his lungs from the anaphylaxis. They'd spent the better part of three days by his side suctioning his lungs and making sure he was as comfortable as possible.

His left arm was strapped down to his bare chest, his collar bone beginning to heal nicely and his arm fractures in various stages of repair.

Wesley felt a warm hand on his face and he struggled to open his eyes.

"C'mon handsome...open those pretty brown eyes..." Deanna murmured. Wesley inhaled deeply and his eyes fluttered open, blinking rapidly to focus on the brown haired woman sitting right beside him. She smiled brightly at him.

"There, that's better...hello Wesley, that's quite enough napping on the job..." Wesley managed a grimace as another figure swam into view. He saw his mother reach a hand toward his face and something in him made him flinch as he gasped involuntarily and drew back from her grasp. He was climbing back up the bed like a cornered wild animal.

Recoiling as if burned, she withdrew her hand and bit her lip to keep from crying.

Dr. Hill placed a hand on his racing heart as Dr. Crusher quickly turned away.

He nearly jumped out of his skin pulling away from her. Beverly moved away. She had no words for him. She was consciously aware of the things she had done to him, but powerless to stop herself.

"Wes, its okay. You're safe. It's her...that's your mom, the symbiot is gone...we got rid of it." His face contorted with pain at the sudden movement as a hypo spray was suddenly at his neck.

Wesley stared at the retreating woman and looked into Dr. Hill's eyes and the reassuring face of Counselor Troi for confirmation as they were both trying to reposition him comfortably on the bed.

How could she expect him to forgive those acts of torture coming from the woman sworn to protect him at all costs. She became lost in her thoughts fearfult that the horrible creature that had abducted her body had taken her only son away from her forever.

So resolute her guilt that their relationship would never be the same, she almost didn't hear the whisper as she neared the door.

"Mom? Don't go." She turned, her eyes filled with tears to see Wesley holding out his right hand to her.

She reached to touch his hand as she sat beside him on the bed. "We'll get through this." He whispered.

"Wes, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry God please don't hate me." she pleaded as the others left the room.

She gently laid her head on his leg and tears quietly streamed from her eyes onto the shiny metallic covering being used as a blanket, as he stared off at the vacant doorway. He had no words to express to his mother. The hurt he felt was still too raw, and too real, but he couldn't push her away. He loved her too much to allow her to suffer. Part of him still felt the terror of the woman or thing that had been attacking him the last week or so. This would take a long time to get over.

His attention was soon diverted as a figure walked up. Without a word Captain Picard stood staring. His steel grey eyes connected with Wesley's and a chill ran down his spine. Picard smiled a knowing smile at Wes as the color drained from his face. Wesley blinked several times and eventually closed his eyes and licked parched, terrified lips before looking again praying it was just his imagination. When he opened them again, he was still there with the sinister look on his face.

He placed his arm over his mother's still whimpering shoulder pulling her closer to him and shook his head.

"This could not be happening." he thought.

Wesley felt sick.

**The End? You decide...Another part may include a different point of view and/or the mending of the crusher relationship or ...what's up with Picard? Thanks for Reading.**


End file.
